


A fighter's play

by Lushiii



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushiii/pseuds/Lushiii
Summary: At fifteen, Mari's only worries were getting to work on time and keeping up with her academical schoolwork. As if any of that held sentimental value to her, after being persuaded to take part in a new high tech government experiment for a good amount of money, she soon realized she's in way more than what she sighed up for and way more than what the reward was worth. Her fighting skills will only get her so far, and she's gonna have to swallow her pride and learn to work with the person she'd hope to never interact with again.(inspired by the silent hill games, only that's a minor fraction of the story)





	1. Prologue: An opportunity

Snow.

The sight of individually unique snowflakes falling around her put her at ease, relieved her stress, and the sight of it was beautiful to her. Despite other people being completely irritated by this form of weather, the fifteen year old didn't give the slightest crap about their disagreements. She enjoyed, and that's what mattered to her.

Mari walked along the sidewalk and eyed items in the windows of passing shops, this was the most busiest section of the city, considering it was downtown. Dressed in thick baggy sweatpants and a black thin sweater that left her sports bra exposed, she was certainly not dressed for this type of weather. That of course, was the last thing on her mind. She adjust her bun that restrained her long straightened hair, it was bound on the top of her head by a sky blue chopstick with two strands hanging lose over the sides of her face.

She walked into a boutique with a goal to kill time before she would have to make it back home.

"Hello, how are you?" The young blonde asked her as she folded sweaters to layout on the table, Mari smiled and greeted the worker before she made her way into the back to grab more merchandise. Mari browsed, having nothing in particular to find. The older man that worked the cash register eyed her, probably making sure she wouldn't take off with anything. She sighed as her eyes rested upon a short and strapless, multicolored chiffon dress. She read the price, it was marked thirty. She picked up a size small and walked over to him, "I want this in my closet." He raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms, "You know what the tag says."

"I'll give you fifteen." She stated as she pulled a ten dollar bill and a five and placed it on the counter. "Tag says thrity." She held up the dress with both hands, "Yeahhh...I'm gonna leave it at fifteen." She stated as she rested it over her forearm and began to leave the store. The guy stood up, "Miss...are you really gonna...okay then."

The brunette walked down the sidewalk taking in the sight of her beloved snow, smiling as she heard people yell in the midst of traffic. Within five minutes she made it to her apartment, she had thirty minutes to get herself ready for school, even as a high schooler, three tardies is equal to an hour of credit recovery after school. And absolutely no one had time to waste on that level of boringness.

...

"So how was your morning?" Tina flipped her jet black and bouncy hair to the back as she conversed with her best friend while making their way to the school auditorium for an early morning assembly. Mari pouted her lip a bit before responding, "Downed a bunch of coffee about twenty minutes ago while gelling my hair." She fluffed her freshly washed hair, the gel made her wild 3B natural curls smell like an island breeze. "I can tell, I mean...you really do only tend to it once a week. And yet, it's always perfect. I'd kill for wash and go hair." Tina complained, Mari rolled her eyes. Her friend's hair was already nice, it was bouncy and long, and the dark color complimented her tanned complexion. One factor both girls shared, was the fact that they were both mixed raced. Tina being half Hispanic and the other half Asian. Mari on the other hand was both white and half Cape Verdean.

"Is that dress new?" Tina asked as she checked out the girl's outfit. She wore the multicolored gray background dress, paired with a white jean jacket and white gladiator styled sandals. She had packed an extra outfit, just in case she was dress coded for the length of her dress. "Yeah I...uh..stole this earlier." Mari replied, as she walked to the end of the row of seats, placing her bag on the floor, she sat down with Tina had her side. "You..are fucking insane." Mari nodded in agreement.

"This is absolute garbage." Mari rested her head back on her seat and stared up at the high ceiling, this assembly really was dragging. "These government twats really think they can bribe two students to take part in their shitty high tech experiment?" Tina giggled, "I guess so. I hear they're visiting the whole school district." The curly headed girl scoffed, "That's hilarious."

The woman up on stage was dressed in the most basic business attire, a black casual blazer paired with a black pencil skirt and pumps. She seemed to be in her mid thirties, with her long pin straight blonde hair falling down her back. "We are willing to offer a total of one thousand dollars to anyone looking to participate, the health risks will be gone over with you."

Mari's head snapped up and she looked straight at the blonde who was still explaining everything on stage. "Whaattt are you doing...?" Tina asked in confusion. Mari thought more intently as she began to reach for a decision, a grand would be beneficial considering she was already working shifts at a nearby cafe. "I'm gonna part take in this shitty ass experiment."


	2. Chapter 1: Playing with Fire

"Mari."

The sound of the waitress calling her name caused the girl to perk her head up from her text conversation on her phone, it was Tina of course, trying to pry advice out of Mari to bag a guy she likes. She chuckled softly before slipping her phone back into the pocket of her black adidas sweatpants and then paying the girl for the coffees she purchased. One was for herself, and her mother who should be returning from work any minute now.

"Have a nice day." The worker beamed before continuing her job, Mari smiled at her. "Thanks, you too."

Holding the both the coffees, one in each hand, she pushed the door open with her back and was instantly greeted by the harsh breeze of the cold winter air grazing her exposed skin. She instantly regretted her poor choice in attire, sweatpants and a thing skin tight white athletic jacket, to top it all off, her hair was still wet. Nice Mari...nice... She was thankful that her walk home would be short lived, due to the fact that the small cafe was located up the street from her apartment. She sighed as she began to walk down the sidewalk, she enjoyed being out on early afternoons, even if it was only for a quick errand. She knew her weekend was over and school would be starting up again tomorrow, for another week of boredom and useless work. Such depression...

Mari quickened her pace, wanting to return home before the cold air and hot coffees would begin reaching equilibrium, the sight of two grown men up ahead reached her hindsight. She thought nothing of it, considering this was a city that had a good population, there were people all over the place. Within a few moments she approached them, only to walk past and continue returning home.

One of them stood up straight from leaning on a stone paved wall that blocked majority of the view of the house on the side of them, the sidewalk was narrow, making it easy to block her path, with his friend leaning on a red car parked beside them. Mari sighed and stopped walking, standing about a yard before them. She was only five foot four, the men in front of her stood at least six feet. Fuck... She thought to herself, she had three options at this point: Make a run for it, home was only down the street. And if they chased her? They would know where lived. Call for help? She scanned the area quickly, no one was around, as far as she could see and she didn't have her phone on her, like the scholar she was. Three, stay and be a smartass to get out of this situation.

The man looked her up and down, he was average in terms of weight. He wasn't muscular but he wasn't heavy either. His friend was about the same, she sized them up in her mind for a few seconds. Prepared for whatever was necessary, the man blocking her gave her a look that would make any girl her age panic. But she kept calm, she knew what to do. "Get out of my way." Mari ordered firmly, he chuckled. "A little girl giving me orders? Now that's unheard of, but over confidence won't you get you far." She rolled her eyes, she had shit to finish before school tomorrow and she needed to get back. "My coffees are only getting colder and I really don't need this inconveince." This time, she was the one to look him up and down. He was dressed in denim jeans and a black t-shirt as if it wasn't forty degrees outside.

"This one has a mouth on her huh." He looked back at his friend as he spoke. "Move." Mari demanded loudly, she was in no mood. He focused his attention towards her again, he walked up closer and looked down at her face, The height difference was great and he really believed he had the power here. "Now that's not gonna happen." He licked his lips, and Mari almost spit in his face. "Do you enjoy praying on underage girls as if they're some toys you can play with? Do you feel in control? Do you feel as if you have power? Now that's...some deep rooted issues you have there, it's pathetic." She hissed.

His faced formed into a glare and Mari knew from the beginning of the interaction his intentions weren't pure, from the corner of her eye she saw his right arm begin to move and she didn't hesitate. Her boiling hot cappuccino was gripped in her right hand and she quickly whipped it at his face, the hot beverage scolding his eyes. Using this time window, Mari reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her Gerber pocket knife. Using her fingers to grip it by the folded blade, she pulled it up and held it by the grip to flip it completely open.

She swiftly moved to the side and sliced the back of his knee, she knew that was a weak point. He grunted in pain and she quickly moved and sliced his side next, her movements were quick and she hitting every point she could. "You little bitch!" He shouted, she smiled and kicked the back of his knee, causing him to fall. She delivered a right cross to the side of his face, knocking him to the ground. He wasn't knocked out but he was dazed for sure, she glanced at his friend who was already coming for her. She dodged his attack and stabbed his abdomen, then ripped the blade through to get it out.

He hunched over, covering his wound with his hand. "You bratty little c-" She sliced his cheek and punched his throat, causing him to fall back to the ground, gasping for air. She looked down at him, "I think you mean cunt."

She released a breath and stepped over the guy's legs and quickly made a run for it, she looked over at the coffee that still remained in her left hand. Some had spilled out of the cover, but there was still a good amount left. She tried her best to keep it steady but it is what it is. Within a few minutes she made it home, she pulled out her keys and unlocked the main door, rushing up the stairs. She felt herself almost trip but caught herself, she was eager to just chill on her couch and take it easy.

She switched to her apartment key when she approached the door, but her mom beat her to it when she opened it for her. "You're quite loud when you go up the stairs, I knew it was you in a heart beat." Mari smiled, despite their countless disagreements, her mother did know her best. She passed the latte to her mom, who instantly gave an exaggerated look of displeasure. "Quarter of it is gone." Mari sighed. "I almost died for that." Her mother raised an eyebrow, "I tripped on the sidewalk, these damn snowbanks I swear." Her mother, shook her head. "You need to be more mindful."

Mari took off her high top sneakers and placed them on the shoe tray before entering and closing the door behind her, she felt a ping of sadness as she realized the morons she beat costed her a coffee. Ugh..

She contemplated giving up on life entirely as she plopped down on the couch, she glanced over at her bedroom door and noticed a package placed before it. Her mother must have put it there when it came in. "Finally." She said louder than intended, she got up and ripped it open. Her multicolored bra had come in, size 32DDD considering this company ran small and her shirt and underwear had also found their way. "God Bless." She said to herself, before entering her room. She threw the new items on her black fuzzy chair and began to organize items around her. She had a long day tomorrow.

...

"Can this day drag any longer?" She groaned as she leaned back in her chair and complained to the student who sat in the desk next to hers. The light brunette gave Mari a look, and the reply was a scoff. Man the girls here really are something else...

Mari noticed after about two months starting at this school, she realized that the students felt some sort of accomplishment by being here even though it was still a public school. The girls viewed themselves as if they are better than everyone else and the guys felt as if they are entitled to treat others however they wanted. Which was the soul reason why Mari found herself in arguments a lot. The bell rang and everyone packed up to leave, this was Mari's lunch period and she quickly gathered her things to drop off to the next class so she wouldn't have to carry them to the cafeteria.

She was grateful that her bio course was over but...she had health next and she knew that was a whole new level of boring. She didn't enjoy highschool, she wanted to get it over with sooner so she could begin medical studies officially. But she knew this wasn't her world, and she had to play by the rules, no matter how much she despised them. After successfully dropping her backpack down at her table she exited the classroom and was instantly greeted by her one and only bestfriend, Tina.

"Soo how'd it go with the guy?" Mari asked as she adjusted her black long sleeved shirt, the word 'PINK" was printed colorfully across her chest and it was loose fitting. Giving off a comfy feel to it, she paired it with skin tight jeans and her vans. Her curls were pinned up in a large bun with a few tight ringlets hanging loose here and there, showing off her diamond stud earrings.

Tina flipped her voluminous hair to the side, "Cat's in the bag." Mari crossed her arms, "Props to you...well for me I would think." The black haired girl giggled as they made their way down the hall. "So...still considering that experiment?" Mari looked straight ahead and was caught off guard by the sight of her ex boyfriend, Evan. Eye contact was made between the two for a split second and even though they had been broken up for a couple months now, seeing him still made her want to break his arm. All she was worth to him, was a breakup text.

"Mari!" The curly headed girl snapped her focus back to her friend. "Oh...uh yeah, it's this Friday actually."

"You're too much." Tina answered.

"Dolla dolla bill y'all."


	3. Chapter 2: Nosedive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooop

Mari sighed as her leg repeatedly kept shaking rapidly on the floor, it was enough to even make her seat vibrate a little. The person next to her noticed as well but didn't bother to say anything, only giving Mari a dirty look as she continued to work on her assignment. It was third period on Friday, the day administration will call her and another student down to part take in some cooperate bullshit. Maybe I'm getting second thoughts...

She was beginning to second guess her decision, it wasn't like her to be this impulsive, heck even her own mother didn't know what was going on. Over the past couple years Mari had successfully kept her mother in the dark about her activities, she was a skilled fighter, but experience had come with that. Her mother didn't even know she was into such a thing and she would flip her shit if she found out. It was a rare occurrence that any sort of brawl was entirely Mari's fault, they usually occurred when an unfriendly foe stepped in her line of vision and decided they wanted a problem. So no, she wasn't the primary cause of fights, all she did was finish them.

The phone rang...

Mari felt her heart skip a beat, she gulped. Maybe she should back out now? It was foolish of her to even consider part taking in something so risky. No.. She couldn't bitch out when she was so close, people will view her as a coward or a flake. No, she would stick it out, and if things got bad she could flee. Okay now maybe you're overthinking this.

Her bio teacher answered and glanced at her, Mari could feel her face grow hot and she then began to wonder if she would suffer from permanent discoloration from excessive blushing. The teacher hung up and began to speak, "Mari and Evan, administration requests to see you. Bring your things." Mari held her breath, did she just say Evan? She stole glance back from over her shoulder, he was already packing up. No. She thought, out of over a thousand students...it had to be him that wanted to do it. Did he even know that they'd be partners? She couldn't even comprehend on why this pairing even happened...It will probably only last an hour or two and then you'd have a thousand dollar check towards college or perhaps...a future car.

She yelled every curse word in the book in her head as she closed her bio textbook and shoved it in her bag along with her notebook, she sighed, she was nearly finished with her note taking. That was the least of her worries, she was dumbfounded that she'd have to be participating in any sort of activity with him. They haven't said a word to each other in months and now they would have to spend at least two hours with each other? How irritating..

She slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked out, her friend Dylan, who sat up front gave her a look. He always shipped Mari and Evan, but too bad that spark died out months ago. She rolled her eyes at him and followed Evan out the door who was already a couple yards in front, she looked at his backside in disgust. Ughh just look at him. Well I can't say nothing, because I dated his dumbass. She crossed her arms and scoffed, she'd knew better than to make a remark. That'd only make things problematic, deciding to not say a word and to avoid interaction with him was probably best.

When they approached the office, the blonde haired woman was already standing there, wearing a tight navy pencil skirt and white blazer. Mari would have complimented her if the woman didn't seem like a shady bitch. "So I guess these are our participants. You can refer to me as Katherine." She said with a wide smile that looked almost plastic, her glossy pink lips were parted, slightly showing her perfectly white teeth. Her face was covered in layers of make up, her eyelids were covered heavily with nude eyeshadow. Long blonde hair was curled at the ends and Mari could immediately tell she was wearing extensions. This worker was the epitome of a try hard manipulative business woman in her mid twenties that would go to great lengths in order to achieve something. Her feux smile faded, "Lucky for you this little activity will take the rest of your school day, so your weekend starts early. Now if you'll come with us we will take you over to headquarters which are not too far from here, and then afterwards you'll get your pay." She explained. "And we have already left your guardians with a voicemail informing them on whats going on."

Mari raised an eyebrow...a voicemail? That didn't really seem sufficient, but luckily their headquarters were not too far from here so she could probably make it home at a reasonable hour. She had to work first shift in the morning, and anything less than a seven hour sleep wasn't gonna cut it. The woman gestured for the students to follow her, when they exited through the main door they were instantly hit by a strong breeze of cold air. Mari instantly regretted her choice of clothing, adidas sweatpants and a black skin tight thin athletic jacket. Definitely not the appropriate attire for thirty degree weather.

The black car was already pulled up in front of them and they got in, Great now I'm going to have to sit next to him for the whole car ride too? She pulled her hair up into a lose bun on the top of her head with spiral strands hanging loose here and there. She sighed...it was going to be a long day.

...

"All you have to do is step in here. We'll run some tests and then you'll be home within the next hour." She explained, she flashed that fake smile again. The large lab or whatever it was was brightly lit up and armed security guards were standing at the door. It gave the teenage girl a vibe that she tried to shake off. Mari stared intently at the tube like contraption in front of her, there was no way in hell she was going in that. She looked over at Evan, the dumbass was already inside. They injected him with some sort of shot before closing him in. He seemed collected and unbothered. An older man in a lab coat appeared to be in his late thirties, maybe even early forties, dialed something on the keypad and the process began. Nope. I don't give a fuck what type of shit this is, I am out.

She backed away with her hands slightly raised in defense, she watched Evan, a bright light beamed down on him and then...within a flash he was gone. Mari panicked, "WHAT THE HELL!" She hollered and backed away from everyone. "No need to shout, your friend is fine.. This all part of the process." The woman tried easing the girl, but Mari just about had it with her. "Don't try to calm me, bitch." The woman gave her a dirty look as she heard the insult. "I don't what this is but I'm not doing it. Keep your grand, I'm done." She turned to leave but Katherine rushed to block her, "I can't let you do that." Mari prepared herself, ready to maul this woman into the wall if she had to. "And why's that?"

Katherine's face turned serious now, "Because if something happens to your friend...then we'd be held accountable. I can't have you giving names and blabbing about where we're located and what we do here. This isn't exactly the most stable of...companies." Mari's eyes narrowed, "Too bad I don't give a shit, seemed to give a good enough performance at the school." She lunged past the worker and practically slammed through the door, she bolted down the hall but she felt her arms being grabbed. "Let me go!" She screamed and hollered, shouting every curse word in the book. Nothing she said loosened their tight grip, they hauled her back into the laboratory. "Get her in!" She heard Katherine shout angrily. Mari tried using her strength to break her arms free but it was no use against two guys that towered over her. They practically threw her in the capsule, holding her down to stick the needle in effectively. They shut her in.

"Bitches...nothing but bitches!" She shouted at them as she repeatedly banged on the glass with her fists. "Please stop it honey, you're gonna give me a migraine." Katherine said as she picked up a clipboard and began to scribble down some notes. Mari continued to bang on the glass, kicking it even, but no damage was done. She looked up as a flash filled her eyes...and then the last thing she saw was nothing but white.

...

Mari's eyes snapped open and she sat up, her head was throbbing and her vision wasn't exactly clear yet. She looked down and noticed she was sitting in a desk, she checked her surroundings and found herself in one of the nursing classrooms that was in her school. Except it was empty and it looked old and run down, as if it was abandoned.

"I just regained consciousness too." A familiar voice filled Mari's ears. She glanced back and saw Evan seated in the back row, it was only the two of them. "What is this place?" She asked...she knew where she was but it seemed like they were in another version of it..."One of the health assisting classrooms." Evan said as he stood up from his chair. Mari rolled her eyes, "No shit, I meant this is like another version all most. If that makes sense.." She stood up and began examining the place...walking around and eyeing things that could possibly give them a hint as to where they were. Because she knew that this wasn't home. "Well how do we get back? What the hell is this?" Evan said loudly to her, Mari ignored him. Talking to him would get them no where, what she had to do was find a way out. She placed a hand over her pocket, and felt the object she was checking for. A three and half inch blade pocket knife, the same one she used to take down those guys on her way home from a cafe.

She opened one of the cabinets, and found bandage wrap and other medical supplies. She took a couple of rolls and stuffed them in her pockets, she could feel Evan's stare. "Why are you taking those?" Mari didn't bother to glance back at him, "Just in case something happens, it's good to be prepared." She went back to searching the cabinets, she heard him let a slight laugh. She ignored it and opened the last cabinet, there was a small bottle that was filled with some type of liquid. She read the description and she realized it was some kind of health drink. Reminds me of a fucking video game. She decided to take it with her just in case.

She walked over to the door and turned the knob and glanced over her shoulder, Evan was already behind her. She had to use a good amount of force to pull it open considering it was a bit jammed. Walking out into the hall they looked around, the area was poorly illuminated by barely working lights. Only about half of them were on and even those were flickering, the floor was covered in about a quarter inch of water. Almost like the school was hit by a flood and then never tended to.

Mari walked quickly through the double doors and practically raced straight forward to the side entrance of the school by the gymnasium. She busted through it and the sight of the outside wasn't what she expected. Her face fell and Evan came out a few seconds later, the sky was covered in a dark gray and snowflakes descended softly. Out of the whole area, there was no one to be seen. No sign of any human life at all, they were completely alone.

"Okay now what." Evan said with his arms crossed. She looked at him, "You really gonna ask me that? You really think I would know?" She snapped at him, but instantly regretted it afterward, they were both stuck here and fighting wouldn't do them any good. She softened her tone, "Let's try going back into the school see if we can use the phone in the office or something." Evan agreed with her suggestion and held the door open for her as they entered the large building.


End file.
